Under The Mistletoe
by FoxRain7
Summary: After almost losing her first kiss last year, Kagome decided to skip the X-mas party. When she hears that Inuyasha's coming, she quickly changes her mind. How will the party go for Kagome? What happens when the two meet under a mistletoe? X-mas fic.


**Merry X-mas 2010 everyone! ^^**

**First one-shot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the OC's**

~*^.^*~

**Under The Mistletoe**

Ah, Christmas. The time when everyone gather's up and celebrates. The time when people pray for God. The time when people get drunk and make out without even knowing. The time when-

**"WHAT?"**

You know what, let's just get on with the story.

"Are you serious? Another one?" Kagome shouted in disbelief.

"Why don't you shout a little louder for the people outside, I'm sure they can't hear you right now," Sango mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon. You know how fun it'll be, just like last year, remember?" Hikari was doing her best to calm down her crazed friend.

Every year, there would be a Christmas party at Ryuura and Hikari's place. And every year, tons of people from school would go and talk about it for about two to three months. Ryuura would invite some of the close people he knew, and Hikari would invite her friends over. The parties were always rated 5 stars, and it lasted till morning. Last year, it was as great as any of the last parties, except for Kagome.

"Yeah, just like last year. Well I ain't going!"

Last year, Kagome almost kissed Kagura in public_._ She got drunk somehow, Eri dared her to kiss someone, Kagura was behind her, Kagome lost all control and... yeah. Luckily, Sango and Miroku were able to hold her down and knock her out. Kouga, who wasn't too far from there, was, well... shocked. By the time Kagome woke up, Rin explained everything, but a little too exaggeratedly. Kagome took it pretty hard and never spoke to Kagura again. Not that that she ever really talked to her before, but now she's constantly avoiding Kagura and hiding behind whatever is possible whenever Kagura's nearby. She hid behind Naraku once. He asked what she was doing. She said she was practicing ninja skills. Sango and Hikari were rolling on the floor and laughing hard enough to get red.

Kagome was burning of embarassement and fury just thinking about it, "I would rather spend all my time studying than lose my first kiss to some other random guy... or girl that I don't even know!"

Sango wasn't giving up, "Kagome, come _on, _what are the chances of that happening again? Rin was just exagerating when she told you the story. Besides, all you need to do is not get drunk, and watch what the others are doing, you can even join in if you want."

"Sorry, but I have to go to the library to find a few books for a project. I'd love to come, but you know, work comes first." Kagome started walking away.

When Kagome was about two meters away from her friends, Hikari said in an exagerated voice, "I heard Inuyasha's coming. Ryuura decided that he'd let him a chance. Inuyasha will need a tour guide, after all it is his first party. And this might be the last time he'll be invited." Kagome came to a halt. Hikari snickered and continued, "And I hear Kikyou's coming too. If _**someone**_ can't take the job as the guide, I guess she might be a good choice."

Kagome was next to Hikari a second later and snatched the invitation from her hands. She growled, "You girls are really evil, you know that?"

"We know! That's why we're your friends!" Sango and Hikari said a little too joyfuly.

Kagome sighed, "What time?"

"As usual, 4 o'clock pm. You might want to come a little earlier though, people will already be invading the place."

"Well, then, I guess I'd better brace myself."

She stared down at her invitation and thought, _"This is going to be a looong week. I just hope that this year will be different from last time."_

She was only **_half_** right.

~*^.^*~

_**A week later, at the party**_

"Whoa," Kagome stood in front of Hikari and Ryuura's mansion. It was only 3:30 and already half of the people arrived. _"How am I gonna find my way outta **this**? There's even more people than there was last year!"_

"Kagome! You're here!" Hikari and Ryuura were running towards her.

For the party, Kagome wore a red dress wich came up to her knees, and had holly plant earings. She wore a little Santa hat. Hikari wore a beautiful blue dress, and wore shoes of the same color. Her dress had snowflake patterns. She wore red and green earings, and her hair shimered in the moonlight. She looked absolutley gorgeous, as usual. Ryuura wore a blue suit and black pants. Even though Hikari and Ryuura are half brothers/sisters, and even though one was human and the other demon, they both seemed to get along pretty well. Unlike Kagome and her brother Souta, they never really fought that much.

Kagome stiffled a laugh at how Ryuura looked, _"Hikari must have forced Ryuura to put that on. He doesn't seem too happy. I wonder if she did that to Jura and Kyoura too." _

When the two siblings joined Kagome, Ryuura said, "We thought you wouldn't make it."

Hikari elbowed him, "**YOU** thought she wouldn't make it. **I **was sure she would come! You don't know Kagome very well." Ryuura rolled his eyes.

"Did everybody already arrive?" Kagome asked. By everyone, she meant her friends.

Hikari shook her head, "Well... Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Rin arrived, Kouga, Ginta and Hakakku are here, Naraku and his gang, Yura and Abi, Hiten, Manten and Soten, the Panther demons... the only people missing is Bankotsu and the gang, and other people. It's not like Ban to be late," She seemed worried for her boyfriend, but quickly recovered. "Oh yeah, and also, Sesshoumaru's coming over with..." She gave a teasing glance at Kagome, "...Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed. Ryuura snickered, "You know, you're gonna have to stop doing that when he comes over. I didn't invite him for nothing, you know." That just made her blush even more.

Hikari shivered, "How about we go in? It's getting chilly, and I don't want to become a blueberry popsicle before everyone arrives." Ryuura chuckled and Kagome let out a soft laugh. They both nodded.

"Oh yeah, by the way..." Kagome pulled out gifts from her bag and handed them over. "Here you go!"

Hikari put a smile on her face, "Aw, you really didn't need too."

Ryuura stared at the present and at the giant bag Kagome was holding, "Let me guess, you got one for everyone, and all the gifts costed you a month's allowance."

"Yup, but it was worth it. You'll love what I bought you, just wait and see."

As they entered the mansion, they came across plenty of friends. The whole house was decorated, there was a huge stage in front of the bar, and music invaded the place. Gora could be seen outside a window, swiming happily and joyfuly in his private pool. People were at tables, either eating, talking, dancing, or just faving fun. Everyone looked like they were having a great time. But what was most stunning was that there was a giant Christmas tree about twenty feet tall, and under it were plenty of gifts, not only for Hikari and Ryuura, but for other people too. That's where Hikari placed her and Ryuura's presents.

Kagome asked why there were other gifts, and Hikari answered, "See, last year, there were tons of people who brought presents, and well... by the end of the party, some people couldn't find their gifts, since they left them all over the place. So we decided that this year, there will be only one area where the presents will be. And, of course, it's a pretty easy place to find, since it's the biggest thing in the house. And also a very good decoration," She turned to her side and saw Sango and Miroku running towards them. She whispered to Kagome, "Hey, here comes Miroku and Sango. Get ready to give them their presents." Kagome nodded. She knew what she meant.

Last year, she forgot to give them the couple their presents, so she promised them that she'll give it in two days. For the next following hours of the party, they couldn't stop asking if she was sure she just left thier goodies somewhere like in her car, or just in some room. It went on for hours, they were always on her back and wouldn't leave her alone. That's how Sango and Miroku were there to rescue her from her little drunk accident.

"So I hope you didn't forget our presents this year, eh, Kags?" Sango winked at her friend. "You look great by the way." Sango wore regular jeans and a shirt with ornaments on it. She had a white vest with a snowman on it. Miroku had black pants and a green shirt. He still had a dark purple vest on though. That didn't change a bit.

"Yes, indeed," Hikari spoke, "It's like Miss Claus... Young and sexy style!"

They all laughed for a while, when Kouga came by. His eyes brightened when he saw his favorite woman. He walked up to her and held her hands. He said, "Kagome! Looking as beautiful as usual, I see. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thanks." Kagome kept a small smile, and her friends rolled their eyes.

_"Could that wolf demon be any more clueless?" _Sango thought.

"I didn't expect you to be here after, well... you know..." Kouga looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay, me and Sango convinced her to come," Hikari said.

"_More like forced," _Kagome and Miroku thought.

While Kagome and Kouga continued their awkward conversation, Hikari whispered to Miroku, "By the way, I haven't seen you do anything to Sango yet. Just what exactly are you planning, monk?"

Miroku had a malicious grin on his face, "Why Hikari, I didn't think you'd notice. I shall simply wait for Sango to lose her mind for a while, and then, I can do whatever I wish without getting hurt."

"By _'lose her mind for a while'_, you mean drunk, right?"

"Exactly. Kagome inspired me from last year."

"Damn perverted monk."

While everyone continued talking about... some stuff, Sango spotted a certain someone at the entrance. She elbowed Hikari and pointed at who she was looking at. They both snickered. It's time.

They took Kagome by her arms. Sango invented an apology, "Sorry Kouga, but Kagome needs some air for a while. We don't want her to take in all the smell from the drugs, ya know? Brings back bad memories! Don't want that to happen again, now don't we Kags?"

Before Kagome or Kouga could object, the girls took off with Kagome dragging along behind them. The guys were left alone.

"What up with them?" Miroku asked.

Kouga looked totally confused, "I have no idea. I just hope Kagome's gonna be alright."

Ryuura just chuckled lightly, _"So the target's been sighted. Perfect."_

~*^.^*~

"Where are you guys taking me?" Kagome was screaming over all the music and people.

"Quiet! He'll hear you!" Sango tried to whisper, but of course, she had to scream too.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure '_**he' **_won't hear me!" Kagome didn't notice that they had entered the bar. Everybody was ay the party by now, and the place was packed. 'Merry Frickin Christmas' was on and nobody could possibly hear her. **(A/N: This has nothing to do with the story! I just wanted to put this on :D)**

**_School's out, Christmas break_**

**_Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake_**

"And what do you mean by '**he**'? Who are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikari pointed at someone who was sitting at a table.

Kagome's breath got caught in her throat. She never would have expected Inuyasha to look _that _hot. He wore plain jeans and a shirt, but something made him look a little different.

**_Off to grandma's, it's so boring!_**

**_Screaming kids, and grandpa snoring_**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" The two girls pushed Kagome to Inuyasha, who was about five meters away from them. Kagome completly unprepared. She let out a little yell, tripped and landed on her face. Everyone around her started laughing.

She got up and screamed, **"I SWEAR, WHEN I'M GONNA GET YOU TWO, YOU GUYS ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? I'LL BEAT BOTH OF YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL LOOK LIKE JAKEN WITH HAIR AND MAKEOVER!**

_**My aunt Margaret's lost her mind**_

_**Trippin on a train set, have another box of wine!**_

"Hey, um... are you okay?"

Kagome looked up and was about to scream **'Yeah, I'm fine, my most trusted friends pushed me and ditched me in public. Why wouldn't I be okay?', **but instead, she deeply blushed. One moment she was pushed by her friends in front of everyone, and the next, she's facing her first crush.

**_It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas!_**

**_I must be on Santa Clause's SHITLIST!_**

"Ummmm... uhhh..." Her mouth was still open from all the yelling at her friends (who are now running to the guys, laughing like crazy).

Inuaysha chuckled, "Hey, you're Kagome, right? It's Inuyasha, remember?" Seeing that the girl still couldn't speak and that looked like a hobo lying on the ground, he smircked, _"She looks pretty cute when she blushes."_

"Need a hand?"

**_The trees, the gifts, the mistltoe kiss _**

**_Shoot me now, _****_I'm sick of all my relatives!_**

**_It's gonna be a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas!_**

"Oh, right! Ummm... thanks..." She took Inuyasha's hand and blushed even more. By now, she looked like a tomato.

When she got to her feet, Inuyasha said, "Wow, this place is pretty full. I never would have expected this many people to come for something like this." He was looking around as if searching for something.

Kagome woke up from her dream wold and looked surprised. "Oh, right, you're new this year, aren't you?"

"Yeah, it's my first time over at a party this big. Guess I still got things to learn."

**_Uncle Richard... he's a wierdo_**

**_Passing out pictures of himself in a speedo_**

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there for a moment, until Kagome remebered her main reason for being at the party. "Did Ryuura invite you here?"

"Yeah... in a way. Ryuura gave an invitation to Sesshoumaru, and when Sesshoumaru didn't want it, he gave it to me."

_"So Sesshoumaru didn't come after all..."_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha continued, "Even though I didn't really want it either, Kikyou convinced me to come here. She wasn't lying when she said there were going to be a lot of people and that the party would have a lot of decorations. "

Kagome's expression fell when she heard Kikyou's name, and Inuyasha started wondering why._ "Kikyou again..." _she thought.

**_My cousin Ashley... her singing really sucks!_**

**_Blames it on her drummer and an acid reflux!_**

She quickly recovered, and pushed her disappointement away. She started a conversation. "What do you think about the party? Pretty cool, right?"

Inuyasha was surprised at her change of mood, "Better than I would have thought, I guess..."

"What are you doing at the bar? There are other rooms to look at, you know."

"I'm supposed to wait for Kikyou, but she hasn't shown up yet."

Kagome hid her sadness well this time, "Well, you're going to have to look at the other rooms too. Why don't I give you a tour? Hikari and I have been friends for a long time, so I know this place like the palm of my hand."

"Umm... Sure I guess, but what if Kikyou gets here while I'm gone?"

God, how Kagome was getting annoyed every time he said that name. "I'm sure she can wait as much as you can, besides, now she can know how you feel," she said as she forced a smile on her face. It was hard.

**_My brother's wife is really hot,_**

**_She pulled me in the bathroom_**

**_I hope we don't get caught..._**

"Okay then, lead the way." They started walking to the giant Christmas tree. The music started fading away as they got out of the bar. Inuyasha's eyes widened and what he saw, _"Now that I have a better look at her, she looks really hot. Maybe even... **sexy**." _Inuyasha then shook his head violently to take out that idea. _"What the hell? I'm not suposed to think about her that way! We're just friends. Just friends. Just friends. Just-"_

Kagome's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh right, I'm the guide. Oops. Well, how about we check the top floor first? How does that sound?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, then top floor it is! Come on!" She took his hand and started running to the stairs.

Little did she know, Inuyasha was blushing at the contact of their hands.

~*^.^*~

After the tour, Inuyasha and Kagome were back at the lobby. Inuyasha was surprised at all the decorations he saw. They were all very beautiful, and very colorful. Wherever he went, there would always be so many people having fun. The rooms were pretty big, and had enough space for everone to fit in. It was pretty amazing.

"Well... wow."

Kagome had a great time too. In fact, ever since the tour started, Inuyasha never mentioned Kikyou. She was overjoyed. "Yup, and every year, Hikari and Ryuura would come up with a new Christmas theme. Last year, it was Christmas toys. And this year, it's snowflakes."

"What happens if they run out of ideas?"

Kagome shrugged, "I guess they would put something they did some other year before. But that never happened before."

They stood there observing the over-grown Christmas tree. It's ornaments were moving from side to side, as if dancing, and the star on top shone like the sun itself, giving both warm and light. The hanyou and the miko were staring at each other, each in thier own thoughts. They couldn't describe the time they had with each other, and all the fun they had during the tour. Sometimes, Inuyasha would bump into a wall by accident, and Kagome would always tease him or laugh at him. They had a great time. Apparently, the hanyou just had to break the romantic moment of silence.

"I guess I gotta go back to the bar. It's already been an hour and Kikyou must have arrived by now."

Kagome knew she had to let him go see Kikyou, much to her disappointement. "Well, okay... I hope you had a good time."

Inuyasha gave her a smile, "I didn't have a great time, I had an awesome time. Well... except all those times I bumped into a wall."

Kagome couldn't hide her amusement and couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha laughed with her.

After a while, Inuyasha said, "I have to go. Thanks for the tour Kagome, I really apreciated it. I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Alright, bye!" Kagome still kept her smile on. _"At least still I spent some time with him. And I did have some fun."_

Just when he started walking away, Kagome's spotted her friends were coming towards them. Inuyasha saw this too and came to a halt. Kagome's friends were **all** there (except Kouga). She got a little troubled. _"Why are they all together? I thought maybe some of them would be at the kitchen by now, or on the dance stage..." _

And then, she saw the grin on most of their faces.

_"**WAIT**, don't tell me... Oh **SHIT!**"_

But it was too late to run away. Her friends were already surrounding her and Inuyasha. Kagome noticed that Bankotsu and the rest of the Shichinintai arrived. Bankotsu had an arm around Hikari's shoulder, and looked uncomfortable. Or did his face show hostility?

Hikari spoke first, "Kagome! I hope you showed Inuyasha around, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, we did..." Kagome gave Hikari a glare that clearly said _'What are you up to?'_

Hikari responded with a evil smile that said _'You'll see'._

"Hey there, mutt," Bankotsu growled at Inuyasha.

"Hi, Braid boy." Inuyasha growled back. Kagome tried to calm him down. Those two were made ennemies ever since they met each other, which means, the first day of school. They got into a fight about complaining who had the strongest sword, and it ended with both of them stuck in detention.

"You're lucky enough this isn't a battlefield, otherwise, I would have taken you down."

"What was that? Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Will both of you calm down for just a moment?" Sango asked desperatly. _"We'll never get anywhere with this."_

Bankotsu snorted, "Apparently I'm not here to fight. I've got other things to do than beat up a small fry like you."

"Alright Bankotsu, enough already!" Hikari rested a hand on his shoulder, and Bankotsu calmed down. Inuyasha calmed down as well.

"Soo, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be... somewhere else?" Kagome wanted to know what's going on. She was getting a little nervous.

The evil grin returned to their faces and Kagome immediatly regreted what she said. People started gathering aroung the group. Sango said, "We won't be here for very long, don't worry." She looked at the people around them and continued, "We've got a question for you to answer..." Hikari urged her to continue with a smirk.

The suspence was killing Kagome. _"What question? Where's this all coming from?"_

Sango spoke again, "What green, has a ribbon, and is mostly used for Christmas?"

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, and were confused. They still tried getting the answer, "A Christmas tree? Flowers? Jaken when Rin played dress-up with him last year?" Kagome said that last part. Inuyasha raised a brow at her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled, "Nope... Hikari?"

The room suddenly started getting quieter, and more and more people gathered around.

Hikari softly smiled. It almost looked evil.

Hikari pulled out a little plant above Inuyasha's and Kagome's heads. _"A... mistletoe?"_ Kagome thought.

The crowd around them went silent, then everyone started to cheer and clap. The little couple deeply blushed from all the attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sango urged.

Kagome was uncertain. She turned to Inuyasha, "Ummmm... should we?"

Inuyasha shruged as if it didn't bother him, but it was obvious he wasn't, since he was blushing as much as Kagome, "If it's gonna get all the attention away, then I guess we should." At that moment, some people around them started taking out their cameras.

They both closed their eyes, came closer and closer, until their lips finally met. Kagome's lips felt warm and soft, Inuyasha's were hot and slightly harder. And just for a moment, the world around them completly disappeared.

While the crowd went crazy with excitement, they couldn't hear anything but their own heartbeats.

They couldn't see all the flashes coming from the cameras.

They couldn't think of anything but feel.

They couldn't feel anything but their lips.

The pack around them cheered. Even Bankotsu put a smile on. The couple stayed there lost in the moment for a while, completly absorbed into the kiss. As they pulled apart, people from both upstairs and lobby continued cheering. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed even harder. _"So much for getting the attention away," _Inuyasha growled to himself. _"Still_..." He looked at Kagome's red face and inwardly smircked_, "It was worth it_."

~*^.^*~

_**After the party, after everyone left**_

Kagome and her friends were in the lobby, cleaning all the rest of the crap on the floor. It was a complete mess. There wasn't many presents left under the giant tree. The only ones left were for Hikari, Ryuura and the others. The room would have looked completly empty if it weren't for all the disorder.

Sango sighed, "This is so much hard work. Sometimes I wish we didn't even have to do this. Some people can really piss me off."

Hikari was cleaning all the tables, and replied, "The party's worth it though, this year was pretty fun." She glanced at Kagome, who was staring intently at the tree. She called to her, "Hey Kags, can you pass me the spray for a sec? Kags? Kags...? Earth to Kagome?" She got tired of all the silence, so she yelled, **"KAGOME!"**

"Huh? Oh, right, what did you need again?" Kagome looked completly lost.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "I need a new boyfriend and new friends, what else? Oh, yeah, and maybe a new math teacher." Sango giggled. Hikari simply continued, "Just pass me the spray already. What were you thinking about? Cleaning the house comes first, you know that more than anyone."

Sango had a teasing look on her face, "Maybe she was thinking about her little **_accident _**today. Speaking of which, why don't you thank us, now?"

Kagome stammered, "I-I wasn't t-thinking about t-that! I was just thinking of...of..." She looked up, "Of how we're going to take the tree down! Yeah, that's it! You know, it's so bigger than other ones and I just know it took you forever to-"

Hikari cut her off, "Don't try to deny it Kags, it's pretty easy to know what you're thinking about. Why don't you just-"

Now she got cut off by some screeching noise from upstairs. She yelled, **"God DAMMIT, Suikotsu, I told you to go gently on those stuff, not scratch the whole thing off!" **Suikotsu was supposed to take down the curtains and replace them, but it didn't seem to go well so far.

Suikotsu, whose voice was a little muffled, retorted, "Yeah, well, you try to take this shit off, you'll see how annoying this is!"

"Whatever, just try to go gently! I don't want my window to look as if a cat demon attacked it!" And then you could hear Suikotsu's angry grumbling like 'Stupid fucking chores...' and 'Why couldn't I just do the floor...'

Hikari, Sango and Kagome sighed. Hikari continued her little lecture, "As I was saying... Why don't you just say you're happy and thank us?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to them, "Alright, fine, I'll say it... Thanks for everything, girls. I really appreciate it." She said as she hugged them.

"Aw, you're welcome!" Hikari and Sango replied as they broke apart.

Hikari then mumbled something under her breath, but her friends were able to hear it, "And, yes, it took forever to get the tree in here." They all burst out laughing.

Kagome happily sighed and was back in her dream world. "I just wish I could go through the whole thing over again."

Sango and Hikari stared at each other and smirked, "Well, if you want to... you can."

Kagome gasped, "Wait, don't tell me you..."

Sango nodded, "We did."

Hikari took out three pictures from her pocket. "The first one was taken when you two were just about to kiss. The second one was taken when you were kissing. And the third one was when you two finished your make out session." Kagome blushed at the last part, and Sango giggled.

"You can have'em if you want. After all, you were the one who said you wanted to live it all over again." Kagome gently took the pictures from Hikari's hand and examined them carefully. The only people you could see on it were Inuyasha and Kagome, and nobody else. All the pictures had the Cristmas tree as a background, and the lights made both faces shine.

Kagome was completly breathless. She was staring at the beautiful girl in the photos. "Is that really me?" She ran her fingers across the pictures. "If you replaced my face with Kikyou's, you did a really good sticking job." Sango and Hikari both laughed.

"Of course it's you!," Hikari said, "Who else has a Santa hat and a red dress?"

"Oh, wait that's right!" Sango suddenly beamed, "I've got something for you..." She took a present from the botom of the tree and held it to Kagome. The gift had a snowman wrapper (just like Sango's shirt) and a red ribbon on top. The gift must have been pretty small. Kagome looked at her quetionly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it up! It's Christmas, so you can open it now."

Kagome gently teared open the gift. And then in front of her was another gift wrapper, so she riped that one too... and the next one... and the next one. "How many layers do you have of these!" She asked after she finished her sixth gift wrapper.

Sango winked at her, "I wanted to make sure nobody saw it. And don't worry, that was the last one."

So finally, Kagome ripped the last wrapper, and there it was. The gift was even smaller than it looked like outside. In Kagome's hands was a golden heart pendant. It shone a beautiful bright color, and the chain was just as stunning. She openened the locket. On one side of the locket, it was writen_ 'Wishing you a merry X-mas, lots of love... and cookies ;)'_, and on the other side, _'Will always be a memory... and will always be in my heart'._

"If you stick the picture on the 'will always be...' thing, it means the photo is about friendship (since that part is covered), " Sango explained, "And if you stick it on the other, it means it's about love. Miroku helped me pick it out for you." Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, whoa, there! Don't need to get all emotional, save it for later!" Hikari said when she saw Kagome's face. Kagome laughed and dried her tears away.

Sango held her some scissors. Kagome hesitated for a while, choosing which picture to cut out. Finally she decided to cut off the faces of the second image (of course), and she then stuck it in the pendant. She observed it for a while. She turned to her friends and gave them a giant bear hug.

"Agh!" Hikari and Sango gaged, "Can't... **BREATHE! **Need... **AIR!**"Kagome let them go and laughed at their expressions.

"I can't help it if I'm such a strong hugger," Kagome said in a childish voice.

"Well, you'd better control all that power," Sango wheezed, " Because the next time you hug Inuyasha, it will be the last act he'll ever make." Hikari laughed and Kagome pouted.

"Well, you're welcome, anyway." Hikari said when she recovered from the suffocation, "Just make sure you keep it safe, alright? I don't want all that work go to waste."

Kagome assured, "Oh, don't worry. I don't think I'll-" She was interrupted by yet another sound... from outside.

Hikari felt veins popping on her head. She yelled, "**JAKOTSU!** Don't even** TRY **getting into the pool! You know how Gora hates that! Are you even finished with your chores?"

You could just see Jakotsu's pouted face just by listening to his voice, "But, Hikari, it's not only me!"

The three girls then looked outside to the backyard... and saw Bankotsu and Hiten fighting in the pool. The fight was probably about Hikari because Hiten was yelling things like 'Are you kidding me? I'm ten times hotter than you are!' and Bankotsu replied back with something like 'Fuck that! No girl would ever be interested in you, let alone Hikari!'. Jakotsu was trying to stop them, and next to him was the rest of the Band of seven who were cheering their leader on, while Manten and some other demons cheered Hiten. Gora looked _really_ pissed off.

Hikari desperatly sighed, "I guess the party isn't over yet." Sango and Kagome bursted out laughing.

_"Yeah,"_ Kagome thought as she saw Hikari run to Bankotsu and Hiten and knocking them both on the head when she pulled them out of the water._ "I don't think I'll ever let this go," _She whispered as she looked down at her locket, _"This will always be in my memory... and will always be in my heart. This moment was taken... under the mistletoe."_

* * *

**How was that? I gotta say I'm pretty proud of myself ^^**

**I really suck at kissing and romantic scenes, I know.**

**Anyways, like I said before, Merry Christmas 2010! :D**

**_~FoxRain7~_**


End file.
